


Warmth

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: moving closer to her boyfriend’s side of the bed, only to find no one there.let out a sighShe slid out from under her blankets
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat March 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Warmth

Marinette was extremely cold and tired.

Did she mention cold?

Cause she was freezing.

Which was strange when she was covered in blankets and had a source of heat lying next to her in bed.

Marinette moves closer to her boyfriend’s side of the bed, only to find no one there.

Nevermind.

She did not have a heater right next to her.

Marinette let out a sigh before sitting up. She slid out from under her blankets and stood up. The cold air immediately surrounds her, causing a shiver to run through her body.

She was now regretting her choice of wearing a t-shirt and shorts to bed.

To be fair, Marinette had only flown in a day or two ago.

It had been a surprise trip to Wayne manor. Not for her to surprise someone. No. It was a surprise for Marinette because Dick couldn’t wait till the holidays for her to visit.

Meaning she still had to adjust to Gotham’s weather.

This was something she did every time she visited. One would think Marinette would have learned her lesson and be able to dress for the right weather automatically by now.

She quickly grabbed a hoodie out of their shared closet. Throwing it over her head, she moves towards the dresser and grabs a pair of wool knee-high socks.

Once satisfied that she won’t freeze to death, Marinette leaves the bedroom. She then proceeds to wander through the manor in an attempt to locate her boyfriend and drag him back to bed.

The fact that Marinette woke up alone didn’t surprise her, nor did it bother her.

Why didn’t she mind waking up alone in the middle of the night?

Simple.

She was well aware of what Dick’s family did at night.

Whether the Waynes realized that Marinette knew or not, wasn’t her problem.

Her problem was that she is cold and wants her boyfriend’s warm cuddles.

After a while, Marinette gave up her pointless wondering.

She knows that they are down in the Batcave, but sometimes she’ll catch them returning to their rooms. If she happened to enjoy freaking them out by asking what they were doing and let them scramble to come up with a reason.

Well, they will only have themselves to blame.

If they decide to randomly fly her out to a different country, which happens quite frequently, then she was allowed to create a little chaos here and there.

Marinette moves to the kitchen and proceeds to make herself a mix of coffee and hot cocoa.

Once that task is complete, she moves to the living room all of the Waynes have to pass to get back to their rooms. Marinette does this a lot, so she keeps projects in the room for her to do. Picking up an embroidery hoop, Marinette settles in an armchair, placing her warm drink on the coffee table.

That’s how the Waynes found her when they came up from the cave. Curled up in an armchair, asleep with the embroidery about to fall off the chair and an empty mug.

Dick smiled at the picture in front of him, before turning into a blushing mess.

She was wearing his sweatshirt.

Seeing Marinette in his clothes always made Dick blush.

“I thought Nettie went to sleep before we went out?” Dick questioned as he got his blushing under control.

“She always wakes up and waits here when you’re not in bed with her,” Tim reminds him with a chuckle.

“I honestly don’t know how Pixie puts up with us,” Jason says casually while leaning against the door frame.

At his brothers’ and father’s questioning looks, Jason elaborated.

“We’ll randomly fly Mari out here only for us to disappear for hours on end. When she asks where we were and none of us got a good answer she simply smiles and changes the topic.” Jason shrugs, “My guess is she’s way too patient and caring. She believes we’ll tell her eventually and that’s enough for her.”

A smirk made its way to Jason’s lips, “That’s probably why she’s everyone’s favorite Wayne.”

The others in the room chuckled and huffed in amusement, Dick’s blush no longer under control. Of course, Jason was right about the secrets, but he was never one to talk about serious topics very long without throwing in a joke or tease.

“She's not a Wayne,” Damian stated with furrowed brows. He didn’t use the aggressive tone of voice he had during his first encounter with his brothers when he claimed them not to be Waynes. Damian was simply confused and doesn’t like to show it so he states a fact as a hidden question.

“I mean, she’ll end up as one eventually. If it’s by marriage or adoption is up to her.” Tim informs Damian while also adding fuel to the fire that was teasing his older brother.

Damian nodded his head in understanding. He then raised a brow at them, “Tch. If Marinette is going to be a Wayne, why don’t you tell her about our nightly outings? It would save us all from having to sneak around.”

The rest of the Waynes look towards Bruce only for him to give a nod of agreement. “I don’t see the harm in telling Marinette. However, this will be Dick’s call.” causing Dick to smile at him in thanks.

“Shouldn’t all of you be asleep by now?” Alfred questioned, causing everyone but Dick to head to their rooms.

Dick walked to the armchair his girlfriend was currently sleeping on. He moved her project to the coffee table so it wouldn’t get ruined.

Carefully, Dick picked Marinette up and carried her to their room. Laying her down on the bed, he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. He then grabbed his pajama pants from the dresser before taking a quick shower.

Dick settled into bed next to his girlfriend, the movement causing Marinette to stir slightly before she settled down once more.

Dick watched with an adoring smile as Marinette curled into his chest. He easily wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled closer for more warmth.

Content with the warm, peaceful atmosphere, Dick drifted off to sleep.

Marinette international smiled to herself.

She got her cuddles after all was Marinette’s last thought before falling back asleep.


End file.
